Totally Crushed
by CrossoverFan
Summary: The 6 biggest stalkers of cartoons today chat. Cancelled, I may be making a huge cartoon X-over, and giving them a chapter, but not until I'm done with my plans for Robot-Boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**-I do not own any of these characters and they are owned by who ever owns their shows. Their show and American networks that they were/are on will be listed at the end of the story. I also do not condone of, or think it's a good idea, to meet someone you met on the internet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lola sat at a big table in an empty diner with her dad. Lola kept checking the time worried about every second ticking away. You a few months ago Lola had started her own website to anonymously blog about her feelings for Tommy, and how he barely noticed her, the website was called TotallyCrushed .com*. She made it so other people could comment and instant message under a username, to discuss what they thought she should do. A week later when she checked her Blog, it pretty much had blossomed into a chat room, with several other people leaving their own Blogs about similar situations. Instead of fight it Lola joined in with a username of Robotgirl. Lola really clicked with five people who went by:Aliensniece, Fireinsidegirl, TripleB, SatansSister, and Footballfan. Eventually Lola really wanted to meet them so she asked her dad if it was okay to set up a mini-convention for the six of them to all meet and talk face to face. He agreed as long as a parent came with them, no one over 15 was invited, and someone splits the cost of renting the diner where it took place and reimbursing the plane tickets. Lola Told them about the convention and all five said they would come, TripleB even agreed to be the one who'd pay half.

Now Lola just sat and waited for the buzzer over the door to ring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*The website isn't a real website

A/N-This story takes place before my fanfic "Kami and Claus' Final Fight". The next chapter will be much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

The door buzzed open making Lola forget her worries. In the doorway stood a girl, and her parents, she was slightly taller then Lola, but they were the same age. The girl was in a sleeveless pink dress over top a white shirt. Defiantly Santansister or Footballfan, Lola thought those two were insane over pink. She had blond hair tied back in to two ponytails and topped off with a pink bow, she wore plane white shoes and no visible socks. She also had a thick unibrow, which she clearly got from her father, but Lola decided not to bring that up.

"I have prepared a sitting room for the Parents in the back." Ambassador Mbolắ told the couple. Directing them to a door clearly marked 'Parent's Lounge'.

"Your the one paying for this trip right?"

"You couldn't wait until you were in the backroom Bob?" The girl asked her father getting no response. Footballfan Lola thought, she had often mentioned her parents in very negative ways.

"It's nice to meet you Footballfan." she turned and sat down across from Lola.

"How's it going Robotgirl, you can call me Helga." they reached across the table and shook hands.

"Lola," Lola said smiling. "So...you like football?"

"Well-" The door opened again, and a woman walked in walking straight up to Helga.

"Isabella look how big you've grown it's incredible, didn't you use to have black hair and look at that eye-"

"Mom! I'm over here." Came the voice of another ten year old girl, Lola saw no physical similarities between the two the new girl had black hair that hung down and barely any eyebrows. Though Helga and the newcomer's outfits were practically identical, except for a few minor details the new girl wore pink shoes and knee socks, where Helga's dress was encompassed by a red ring she had a purple belt, and the pink bow she had in her hair was much smaller then Helga's.

"There's a sitting room through that door miss." Lola told the mother. Before turning to the girl. "Hi I'm Lola my usernme is Robotgirl." Lola said jotting her name and username on a name tag and putting it on her shirt. "This is Helga or Footballfan." Lola said repeating the process and handed a name tag to Helga.

"Yeah, that's me. I like your dress by the way." Helga joked.

"I like yours too, except that hideous red stripe." The girl joked back, opening her belt enough to show the red stripe on her dress. "I'm Isabella, is-a-bell-a. My username was Fireinsidegirl," Lola handed her a name tag.

"Is that a play on you being a Campfire Lass?"

"No," Helga let out a sigh of relief, "I'm a Fireside Girl we are not related in anyway. So what we doin'?"

"What was that?" Helga asked a little concerned.

"Sorry force of habit."

"Well I just asked Helga about her liking Football."

"Actually," Helga said pulling out a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. "This is my Crush."

"Are we doing that already?" Isabelle asked pulling a plastic card out of her pocket. "I didn't have a picture of Phineas," Lola and Helga murmured to themselves, "so I asked if I could get a picture of him for this trip."

"I don't think we should share pictures until the other arrive, or at least wait another twenty minutes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N-Sorry if not to much happened here but I thought I'd introduce 3 at a time counting Lola as being introduced in this chapter.

Lola and Helga mumbled to themselves because they felt Isabella rubbing it in about not having a picture of her crush hidden away. If you Look closely in the Robot Boy episode 'Feline Frenzy' Lola has a picture of Tommy on her wall.


End file.
